Vertiasium
by Isabella120
Summary: They have always done what was expected of them. Constantly living lies, they are sick of the world and everything in it. Maybe it was time to face the truth, and just maybe it wasn’t the world they were afraid of it was the truth. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Vertasium

Isadora120

**Vertasium **Isaadora120: They have always done what was expected of them. Constantly living lies, they are sick of the world and everything in it. Maybe it was time to face the truth, and just maybe it wasn't the world they were afraid of it was the truth. R&R!

**A/N: sorry to any of my faithful readers of my other stories, like shattered. I have been so busy, with school and I have been getting a lot of different inspirations for stories which I don't post on fanfiction. Currently I have been working on a title unknown spy story.**

**Sorry about my rant above too, I will get on with the story.**

**Much love to anyone who reviews!!!!**

**IS. ******

The wind whipped her untamable hair into her face as she sat quietly on a medium rock on the ground. She peered at the lake through the gaps of her flying hair. How the moon hit the lake without making ripples. The reeds swayed in the breeze and the trees were keeping in time with reeds. Her robe billowed as she sat there a single tear slid down her cheek. It had never been the same hunting the horcruxes without Ron at Harry's, and her side. Harry had gone to sleep hours ago, although she felt horrible about it she had doubled the protective spells around the tent and apperated to her favorite place to think. It wasn't like her at all to just go away like that, yet she had always done what was expected of her one time couldn't hurt. She had always lied about everything, her whole life was a lie - an act she put on everyday. She had always been smart, yet things bothered her more than she had let known to her two friends. Her feelings for someone who would never love her, and would never be accepted in her friend's eyes. Her sense of style was dreadful on purpose, so she wouldn't have to stand out in a good way. She had been an undercover order member since fifth year - unknown to her friends who desperately wanted to join. She had been a spy at Hogwarts watching Malfoy like a hawk. Unknowingly, Harry had helped her so much during her sixth year when he had an obsession with finding out what Draco was up to. She had told the order about Harry's mission although they pretended to know nothing of it constantly bugging Harry about his "secret Mission from Dumbledore". She had pretended to like Ron for two years now as a disguise and cover for her forbidden feelings. It was perfect since Ron was completely oblivious to her supposed feelings while convincing Ginny and Harry she had someone and they didn't worry so much about her. Her parents and muggle friends knew nothing of the life she lived constantly lying and saving her friends lives year after year. Her parents were in Australia on their "Honey moon", and her muggle friends knew nothing of the wizarding world. In one way it was relieving being able to able to more like her true self but so hard in another way to lie about half your self. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear someone coming till a twig snapped. She didn't even bother looking at who it was she just pinned that someone to the tree behind her and pointed her wand at its neck. The moon rose higher and she could make out who it was. It was a he, and that he was Draco Malfoy.

**T. B. C.**

A/N: so what do u think??? I know it's pretty pathetically short but I want to see how it was taken first and then I will put up the next chapter. This will take place in deathly hallows. Okay, so what did you think?

Love it? hate it? Too long (ha)? To short? Just passable, or fabulous?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I will hopefully update tonight!

With reviews most definitely!

With no reviews not!

IS.


	2. Chapter 2

Vertiasium

Isadora120

Chapter 2

A/N: Still waiting 4 reviews!

"Hey," he yelped.

"Not so fast, Malfoy." She spat with venom.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, completely catching her off guard.

She struggled as he tried to escape from her grasp, "I came here to think- why are you here, Malfoy, shouldn't you be with your death eater posy celebrating Dumbledore's death?"

He pressed his body against hers trying to get her to budge as he replied, "no, actually the last thing I would be celebrating would be that."

"Then why are you here?" Hermione asked and pinned him to the tree again her wand at his throat once more.

"I needed to think," He started.

"You mean rethink your life, which you hate immensely." She blurted out. She turned around realizing her mistake yet forgetting she had just let him go.

"How….?" He started and she felt a hand on her shoulder, she flipped him over and he landed pinned on the hard ground.

"Man woman, stop using muggle dueling." He groaned from the form on the ground.

"Well I am a Mudblood, what did you expect crucio?" She replied venom rising again.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Know what," Hermione lied.

"Me coming here to rethink my life," He said slowly rising to his feet.

"A guess," She shrugged prepared to use force if needed.

"Really, and I suppose you are here to mourn the lose of weasel-bee since he returned to head quarters." He replied.

Bam, he was pinned against the tree once more. "How did you know?" She demanded sharply.

"A guess," he shrugged.

She backed away, "no, your not, you're lying. I know that, yet what I don't know is why you didn't run off with me when you got the chance."

He stepped closer to her, "maybe because I am trying, unsuccessfully, to rethink my life."

"Oh, and I am preventing that;" She said sharply waving her left arm in enfaces.

"Exactly," He spat.

"Then I will leave you to rethink it!" She snapped.

"Fine!" he spat.

"Fine!" She said angrily.

Their arms crossed, they turned and walked in different directions. It was only about five minutes later that they realized that they had not captured each other or done anything like that. They came running back to the spot in which they were and ran smack into each other. They lay flat on their backs for a minute rubbing their sore heads, before they got up.

"Stufey," he shouted.

"Stufey," she shouted.

The spells met battling in the middle. Her silver spell turned red, his green spell turned red and where they met in the middle it was white. An otter flew from Hermione's spell, while a dragon came from Draco's spell. They struggled to keep hold of their wands as the spell became stronger and stronger the white ball in the middle began to travel towards their wands consuming the red strings of magic.

"What the heck did you do?" Draco screamed over the noise of the spell.

"What did you do?" Hermione snapped back.

"This doesn't look good," Draco yelled.

"Let go!" Hermione screamed.

"On three," Draco replied as the sparks got closer and closer.

"1-2-3" they yelled in unison. They let go and fell to the ground as the connection was broken and the white ball made a small explosion.

Ruins scattered the ground in a fifteen foot diameter. Draco crawled out from behind the rock he was thrown behind. His lip was bleeding and his knee. There was no sign of Hermione.

"Granger?" He called uncertainly. There was no answer; he began searching through the ruins. "Hermione," Draco called.

"HERMIONE," Draco screamed.

**To be continued!**

**A/N: YAY! I did get reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So a special thanks to…**

snowflake99

Nightsnake

Anno Domini

**THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**For my silent readers…. **

lioness1120

The Grey Phantom

**I am very grateful 4 the fav/ alerts but could u tell me what u liked about it!!!**

**Anyway…. If I get more reviews…. Well I will try and update soon -but I don't know now because I need to update my other stories first. Anyway if I get a lot of reviews I will get it out faster like maybe tonight or tomorrow night.**

**Lots of love,**

**IS.**


	3. Chapter 3

Vertiasium

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all your support everyone!!!**

**I was really surprised at the amount of reviews in my inbox. You really made my day!**

**IS.**

"Malfoy," Someone gasped.

"Hermione," Draco called and then he saw her. She was under a pile of the ruins. He ran over to her and started to pull off the wood and debree of her. He pulled her out, and she summoned their wands before she fainted in his arms.

"Great," muttered Malfoy. He looked around, before apperating to the field outside the borrow with Hermione in his arms he put her down and carried her bridal style toward the house. An invisible shield blocked him but the door of the borrow shot open and Snape came out his robes billowing in the wind. He strode over and tapped his wand on Draco's shoulder. He was not pleased.

"Come," he said icily.

Draco sighed and followed him inside. Mrs. Weasely gasped and stopped fussing over Ron who sat in the corner. Draco laid Hermione gingerly on the table.

"What did you do to her Git!" Ron yelled being held back by the Twins.

"What happened," Asked Mrs. Weasely sharply.

Draco took a deep breath before responding. "Firstly Ron watch your mouth, secondly it was stufey- at the same time. My green and her silver spell turned red, there was a white ball in the middle it kept on getting bigger. We let go at the same time. We both went flying, I was thrown behind a rock – she was thrown else where and piled with rubble. I got her out and she summoned our wands before she fainted in my arms. I apperated here, end of story," I said.

"She summoned your wands?" Remus asked. "How?" he continued from the next room.

At this Draco didn't answer, Snape did. "She is trained in wandless magic as well as occulmany."

At this the room grew silent. "What?" Ron exclaimed.

"Well isn't it obvious, she's part of the order!" Draco drawled.

Everyone in the room fell silent and stared at Draco. "That's not entirely the reason I am here. I am here to offer my services to the order." He continued as Hermione sat up unnoticed by everyone else except Draco.

"Are you mad?" She replied breaking the awkward silence.

"As a spy," Draco continued ignoring her.

"Wait a minute, you mean Hermione has been part of the order this whole time and I never was!" Ron exclaimed, getting a delayed reaction.

"Well, yes, unfortunately now you know." Hermione answered glaring at Draco, who merely smirked back.

"Bloody hell," Ron barked, "What else haven't you told me and Harry?"

Hermione was silent and everyone tore their gaze from Draco to Hermione.

"A lot of things actually," Hermione admitted guilty.

"Like how your really good at muggle dueling?" Draco asked curiously.

Everyone's gazes went from Hermione to Draco and then back to Hermione.

"It's called Karate and yes, I am a black belt." Hermione said awkwardly.

"What is that?" Arthur Weasely asked.

"The highest level," Hermione admitted quite embarrassed.

"Okay, look… Voldamort is staying at Malfoy Manor, my home. I know you have Snape but I have more advantages at actual spying. I live with him, and I can listen in to secret conversations while he is in his room, where he is most of the time. I know when all the attacks are, whose is going, as well as their strengths and weakness'," Draco weddled.

No one spoke. "He is trained in occulmany he might be useful," Snape said finally.

A murmur of agreement went around the room. Hermione was silent.

Everyone raised their wand, except Hermione. Snape turned and faced her. "Miss Granger," Snape said softly.

Hermione's eyes shot back into focus and glanced around the room, before silently putting up her hand to signal her approval.

"You're in," Snape said slickly.

All this time Ron had just watched in amazement as everything enfolded. "What, wait you mean to say you are just going to let him waltz into the order like that. While me and Harry and …." Ron started and paused. Even Draco looked up from the parchment he was signing to acknowledge Ron. "While Harry and I are … well were fighting Voldamort and you won't let us in." Ron spluttered out.

Hermione looked sympathetic and guiltily over at Ron. Everyone shifted slightly, looking quite guilty.

"Vere zis zat 'arry zanyways?" Fleur asked.

Hermione looked guiltily at everyone else, "I left him alone at the tent so I could think."

"Wise move, Miss Granger." Snape snapped. "Go get him immediately." He continued. Then he turned to Malfoy, "Draco, go with her get them back safely… now!"

"But Hermione she's hurt!" Mrs. Weasely protested.

"I'll go," Ron volunteered.

"We moved the location since you left." Hermione said sharply getting up. Mrs. Weasely opened her mouth to protest again. "I am fine, and can handle myself, Thank-you-very-much!" She snapped and grabbed Draco's Hand, getting Ron Extremely jealous. "Come on," she continued dragging him out side.

"Okay, calm down Granger!" Draco snapped back.

"Fine," Hermione said anger still evident in her voice before Apperating them to Camp.

**T. B. C.**

A/n: Oh!! That was soooooo much fun to write!!!! How did you like that??? I am really, really, really surprised and happy about the response on this story!!! I am really sorry I was going to update yesterday but I found out I had to get up to go to the dentist the next day (today) so my mom said I couldn't stay up and continue writing. But to make it up to you I wrote a much longer chapter which I am pretty proud of! (I tend to like to write short chapters but I CAN writer longer ones!) So please review and tell me what you think! Also I love the fav/alerts but _**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, **__**REVIEW**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay here is my shout outs to my reviewers:

**snowflake99**

**Satannpink**

**Xxxxcrazychickxxxx**

**Nymphie07**

**jessirose85**

**To My fav/ Alert people…. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Babygurl09

Chezzybabe

The Grey Phantom

**Also …**

Nightsnake

And Anno Domini

**Where are you??? I miss you!**

**Well PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Much love,**

**IS.**


	4. Chapter 4

Vertiasium

Chapter 4 

**A/n: Wow! Thank you 4 all your support! Please don't forget to Review! IS.**

Hermione let go of his hand and began to head through the forest. 

"Why are you so mad?" Draco asked.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and whirled around. "I don't know maybe because now I have to explain my life to everyone with time I don't have!" She snapped quite angry.

There was silence. "I am sorry," Draco said finally. 

"You don't understand, my life isn't what it seems it's very complicated. Harry and Ron don't see anything but the mask I wear for their protection." Hermione said.

Draco stared at her. Then she did something really unexpected… she started to sing.

"I play the same game everyday/

It hurts to play/

I get no say/

And it's not okay/

Constantly living a lie/

Even though I know why/

So afraid to lose/

Cause I don't get to chose/

To keep what I got/

I do for the right intentions/

But they will take it in another directions/

So far from the truth/

Vertiasium/"

He just looked at her weirdly, "I didn't know you sang." he said following her. 

"Not many do," she replied and waved her arm in a circular motion and then rested her arm on his shoulder. They walked on and soon were at the tent. Hermione walked in and Draco followed. Harry was sitting in the corner with his arms crossed. 

"This is it?' Draco asked.

"Yeah isn't it great?" Harry said still looking really unhappy with Hermione.

"No, this is what we have our house elf's sleep in," Draco replied. "Even theirs isn't like ten years out of date." He continued.

Harry's wand was at Draco's throat in seconds and Hermione muttered something and they flew apart.

"Look: Harry the order is summoning us, and Draco try and get along for once please." She said wearily.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked as Hermione grabbed her purple beaded bag. 

They walked out of the tent. "To think… in peace and quiet," Hermione replied.

Draco laughed. "Really cause that's everything but what you got," He teased.

She turned to Draco and grabbed both their hands, "Exactly." before she apperated them to the borrow. 

"What the heck," said Harry looking at the borrow. 

"Harry you need to trust me," Hermione said and walked towards the door.

Draco looked at Harry and then followed Hermione inside. Hermione was greeted by Mrs. Weasely who insisted she sit down. Snape had Draco sit next to Hermione as Mrs. Weasely attended to them both. Harry walked in and stiffened at the sight of Snape. His wand was out and pointed in his direction in a matter of seconds and Harry's wand was out of his hand not two seconds later. Most everyone was surprised when Hermione grasped Harry's wand.

"I don't understand," Harry started.

"And we don't have a lot of time to explain," Hermione interrupted. She shot Harry's wand into his open hand.

"How?" Harry began.

This time Ron cut him off. "She's a wandless; she has also been in the order since fifth year." 

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

"I don't have enough time to run through the entire contents of my life now," Hermione started.

"You mean were not supposed to know … cause you don't see fit to tell us what everyone else even Malfoy knows!" Ron interrupted.

"Quiet!" Shouted Draco.

"Listen, I only did this to protect you…." Hermione started once more.

"Well I am bloody sick of everyone trying to protect me from stuff!" Harry screamed.

"Well, well Potter still can't control that nasty temper of yours, I should have known better." Snape drawled.

"Snape I can handle this if everyone would Shut up and let me speak!" Hermione Yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone was silent and the people standing up about to say something sat down and closed their mouths.

"Listen, to those of you who know me… I am sorry for everything. I really do love you all you are like my family. Actually you're all I got. I didn't want to do this to you and I was going to tell you after war was over… but I guess now I can summarize what happened. I am not completely obsessed with school, I do want to do well but I do like doing other stuff. Harry – Ron I am sorry the order offered and I couldn't refuse … I didn't realize you weren't getting accepted till after I joined. In sixth year you really helped me with my mission Harry. When you were obsessed Malfoy was up to something. I am sorry… I will explain everything else later." Hermione said.

"I helped you with your mission?" Harry asked numbly.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"You were obsessed with figuring out what I was up to?" Draco asked in surprise.

"You weren't your usual self… I thought that you were on a mission to kill me for Voldomort." Harry answered.

"But that still doesn't explain why it helped," Draco said.

"My third mission was to spy on you," Hermione said.

"I think I am going to puke, you're not Hermione what have you done with my girlfriend?" Ron said.

"Firstly Ron were not dating, secondly I am Hermione, and thirdly lets get down to the real reason were here." Hermione replied.

"Oh," said Ron and looked like he was trying to put: ask Hermione to be my girlfriend on his mental to do list-which was hard because mione is the smart one.

**A/N: Okay… so tell me what you think! It's 905 words long… not including a/ns! I am going to stop now cause I got to go! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IS.**


	5. Chapter 5

Vertiasium

Isadora120

Chapter 5

**A/N: hey everyone, I am so sorry 4 not updating sooner! I have been so busy with school & life. If u guys didn't know I'm the oldest of 6 and my moms 8 months pregnant with #7. I also home school, so that's why I sometimes update at weird times. Yeah enough of me… lets get on with the story! Also one last thing it would totally rock if you checked out my other story Shattered. It's a Dramione as well… it would totally help motivate me to update that!**

**Lot's of love to all my readers,**

**IS.**

Everyone pulled out a chair and sat squashed together at the Weasley's table. Harry didn't mind one bit being squeezed up against Ginny, he probably even forgot Ron was on his other side. For Hermione it was plain awkward being squeezed up against her former potions-DADA teacher and her former enemy, in other words Snape and Draco Malfoy. The meeting began; Harry and Ron joined the order as just a rank below Hermione… although she would never tell them that. Ginny was allowed to join as well but she wasn't allowed to fight she would just do research until the order deemed her worthy, a.k. Until Mrs. Weasley thought she was old enough, Ginny was happy to be in the order but everyone could tell from her facial expression she was extremely frustrated that she wouldn't be allowed to fight. Harry completely agreed with Mrs. Weasley which infuriated Ginny all the more yet she never said a word. Draco was to inform Hermione of any news of attacks; Hermione would send the message through the coins that the order had adopted from DA. Harry would continue searching for Horcruxes. Ron, and Hermione would continue to accompany him and Ginny would research at either the borrow and sometimes the in the tent. Hermione and Ginny had a two way diary so they could share information and leads. If needed Hermione would apperate to the borrow and apperate Ginny and herself to the tent to compare research and exchange books. Ginny would also bring them food when needed. Snape would continue to be headmaster at Hogwarts. Percy, Mr. Weasley, Kinsley, and Tonks were to report the latest news at the ministry. Bill would try and requite other countries such as Romania, and France. Fleur was pregnant so she mostly just helped Mrs. Weasley do the laundry, cook, and clean up after the large amount of people staying there. Remus was working undercover with the werewolves. They called the meeting adjourned and everyone got up to leave. Harry and Ginny disappeared into the shadows and Hermione rose to her feet glad to be rid of the awkwardness of sitting next to two men she had never had a decent conversation with. Ron walked over and hugged her, "Can we talk?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded and they walked out side. "I am sorry," He started. 

"I forgive you," Hermione said softly. 

"Why did you hide everything from us?" Ron asked.

"I didn't want to, I wore a mask for your and Harry's protection." Hermione replied almost bitterly.

The night was cold and so they walked back inside and Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley dish out stew and insisted they eat it since they hadn't gotten proper food in months. 

**(Draco's Point of View)**

Draco was unusually silent throughout the entire time he ate he also kept on glancing at Hermione.

Fleur and Tonks took dish duty, while everyone else either left or stayed to sip some tea and coffee. Draco sat in the corner and watched everyone while he sipped the coffee from the mug in his hand … it was so amazing to see everyone so happy amidst the terrible times they were living in. The atmosphere was so different from the Death eater meetings he had been forced to attend. Although they were serious they knew how to talk, and laugh, to have fun. No on was greater than another, there was no one to look down upon, and there was no centuries old traditions that had to be followed. Ginny and Harry were gone again no doubt snogging in an empty bedroom. Hermione was laughing at one of Ron's pathetic jokes. He finished his coffee and stood up. He handed it to Fleur who smiled kindly at him. He snuck past Fleur and Tonks as they burst into a fit of giggles at something utterly ridiculous and slipped into the Weasley's pantry. He reached into his pocket and silently pulled out a bag of money and slipped it into the jar labeled flour. They would find it tomorrow some time when they decided to make a different type of bread. He replaced the lid and put it pack on the self. He slipped out, past the giggling woman and headed towards the target of his next mission.

**(Hermione's point of view)**

I felt Draco's eyes bore into me as I helped Mrs. Weasley dish out delicious stew. When I handed him a bowl he looked really surprised and muttered a quick thank you. Throughout the entire time I stood there laughing at Ron's pathetic jokes, He never tore his eyes of me … I couldn't help it I glanced at him a couple times. Suddenly he left and returned a minute later so I assumed he had gone to the loo. When he came back he headed straight towards me and Ron.

"Excuse me, can I speak with Hermione for a minute," He said in his normal tone of voice but I could tell from my years of spying he was a man on a mission. 

"Sure," I replied slightly confused but I tried not to show it.

Ron started to follow me as I lead Draco to the upstairs guest room. "Alone please," Draco said quietly.

"Fine but do anything to her ferret and I swear you won't move a inch for a month." Ron warned. 

"Sure," Draco drawled totally uninterested.

"look Ron, I am fine on my own. Okay," I said mentally rolling my eyes.

"Okay," Ron gave in finally. "You can use my room… assuming Ginny and Harry are snogging in her room, if not you can always use hers or the….' 

"I get it Ron," I interrupted.

He nodded and we headed to Ron's room which was thankfully unoccupied. I shut the door and locked it, and I put up muffilo so no one could over hear us before I spoke.

"Spill," Was all that was needed.

**A/N: Look, I am really sorry about not updating an the shortness of my chapters. This my longest chapter in this story so far (993 words… I am pretty sure- not including a/ns or titles.). Anyway… just to let you know this does take place in Deathly Hallows. The next chapter will take place in the middle of chapter 19 the silver doe. It will contain spoilers … so early warning!**

**Okay here is a quick Preview:**

"**Ha, ha you're joking- very funny Malfoy!" I replied.**

"**Look Hermione, I am serious" Draco replied quite offended.**

**Then it me like a ton of bricks….. he was serious.**

**Okay… so anyway Please review!**

**Lot's of love,**

**IS.**


	6. Chapter 6

Vertaisum

Vertaisum

Isadora120

Chapter 6

He motioned for me to sit down. I did on Ron's bed.

"Look I don't know exactly how to say this, but your parents are dead."

"Ha, ha you're joking- very funny Malfoy!" I replied.

"Look Hermione, I am serious" Draco replied quite offended.

"My parents are in Australia, as Mr. and …." I started

"Mrs. Welkins," He finished.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks….. He was serious.

"How?" I asked sharply.

"Voldemort, wanted to capture you… have some fun and set you as bait in the trap. He was going to send a pack of death eaters to get you; I sent you an owl with the two words: go now. He saw your parents go to the train station, they killed your parents because of my message they didn't get you." He said, he voice nearly cracked.

I stared at him the truth was etched in his face he was serious. Everything went blank, nothing mattered, and my parents were dead. They would never hold me again; say they were so proud of me ever again. They didn't even know I existed when they died, that hurt the most. Suddenly everything was a blur and started fading… I heard Draco say Hermione as I sunk to my knees, someone's arms enfolded around me as everything went black- and I knew no more.

VdramioneV

"What did you do to her git?" I heard Ron say.

"Nothing," I murmured trying to sit up my eyes still closed. I felt someone push me back down.

"She fainted," Molly Weasley said. "She was in shock,"

My eyes fluttered open as Draco spoke, "Her parents are dead."

An outburst was heard from around me, I sat up and pushed the covers off of me and got off of the couch. "I am fine." I muttered.

"Bloody Hell your not- you just fainted!" Ron exclaimed.

"There you go again Ronald Billus Weasley- babying me like usual!" I shot back.

"He's just worried about you," Draco said softly.

"We all were," Snape said stiffly.

I looked into all their faces and I could tell they all were concerned about me. "Thanks, but I am fine." I said finally.

Harry put his arm on my shoulder, and I saw more than one face twist in disgust mingled with jealously. No- I wasn't stupid Ron, Snape, and Draco all had feeling for me. Ginny still had his other hand interlaced with hers and she didn't seem to mind.

We said goodbye and Draco apperated back to Malfoy Manor, While Harry and I went back to the camp. Ron was going to stay at the twins, something had come up was what he had said; so it was just me and Harry again. It was quite boring without him there with us, although Harry took it as I was sad that Ron had left he was also not really talking to me because I had lied to him so much. I didn't blame him but still I hated the feeling. We went to Godric's Hollow, it was a frightening experience and the tension between me and Harry was worse than before. Indeed I did feel horrible about breaking his wand and walking into that trap, so I plunged myself into the book of the Beatle Bard hoping Dumbledore's clue might prove itself useful. I was glad that I had it to do since Harry didn't talk to me very much. One thing that did pass the time was the two way diary. Ginny wrote everyday, always asking how Harry was. The truth was Harry looked horrible and barely spoke to me, yet I lied to her saying he was fine … lying it was such a habit now. I did reassure that there was nothing between us which was the truth but it had more than one meaning to me; sure we didn't have anything but a friendly relationship but the words spoken between us were far and few. I knew Ron had lied to me- to us that night of the order meeting, but it didn't bother me much somehow. Everything passed quietly until one night I laid in bed reading when the coin glowed and began to vibrate an elegant scrawl began to appear…

_Meet me where we met last- the lake. DM_

I frowned at it and traced one word into the coin.

_When?_

It only took 30 seconds before it glowed and vibrate again, then the elegant scrawl began to etch itself into the coin again.

_Now _

I pressed the middle of the coin and got out of bed, I threw on a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. I left Harry with my wand seeing as I could perform wandless magic, I put up extra protection spells over the tent before I apperated to the lake. The breeze whipped my hair but my messy bun kept it in place only allowing my long bangs on either side of my head blow in my eyes. I tucked them behind my ears and unexpectedly my heart jumped to my mouth as I saw him sitting on the rock… my favorite rock staring grimly at the rippling water as the fish swam by. He turned and saw me and I walked forward.

"They are going to attack the Browns and a muggle village near Paris on Friday around eight o' clock. They are sending the best Deatheaters to attack the Browns and the strongest and stupidest to attack Paris. I've organized a plan for the order, here." He said pulling a piece of parchment from his robe and handing it to me. He stood and I took it. "There's nothing on it," I said staring at the blank parchment.

He touched the coin to it and it unfolded into elaborate plans. "Now it isn't." He smirked.

I folded it back up and whacked him with it. "Okay Mr. Smarty pants." I teased him.

"Huh?" he responded intelligently. I stared at him for a minute. "It's a muggle thing," I replied. He nodded, "To wipe it blank just press the coin to it again or trace the word blank on it."

"Thank you," I replied tracing blank on it and putting it inside the folds of my robes.

"You're welcome," He replied. "I got to go- bye." He finished and with that he pressed his lips to my forehead and apperated.

I stood there for a whole five minutes in shock, staring at the place he had apperated at. I sat down on the rock and gingerly touched the place his lips had touched me. Coming to my senses I stood and apperated just outside the borrow.

In an hour everyone sat at the Weasleys table squashed together everyone but Draco, Harry, and Ron. I laid out the plans Draco had drawn and explained in great and helpful details. Snape was the first to comment, "I agree but Harry will not know of these plans nor participate same goes for Ron or Ginny. Lastly Miss Granger will be going to Paris not the Browns."

There was a murmur of agreement and we were dismissed. I was quite insulted at the fact they wanted me to deal with the weaker clan of Deatheaters but I shrugged it off. I approached the Weasley Twins.

"How's Ron?" I asked quietly.

"You got to be joking," George said. "Isn't she Fred?"

"Maybe we should audition her for our joke shop to be an employee after this war is over," Fred joked back.

"I was serious," I said firmly and the grins slid of their faces.

"But 'mione," Fred started.

"Ickle-Ronaldkins is with you." George finished.

"No he's not- he said something came up with you two and he needed to stay with you." I stated, the color draining from my face.

"He's not with us," George stated.

"And were doing perfectly fine- we didn't need him." Fred added.

"Then if he's not with you and not with us who is he with?" I whispered furiously as people started to glance our way.

"I don't know," George started.

"I am sorry 'mione." Fred finished.

I nodded and parted. I said goodbye to Molly and left. I shivered in the cold as I walked to the hill outside the borrow. Suddenly the little light was gone rather blocked as I spun around to face Snape. He moved, and I could see the light coming from the borrow again. "I am sorry," He said stiffly.

"Why?" I asked him suddenly.

"What?" He replied.

"Why did you place me with the weaker set of Deatheaters? Do you doubt I can handle myself even though I have proved myself to you on more than one occasion that I am stronger than those you have placed with the stronger Deatheaters?" I replied.

He turned away. "I know your reasons Snape but they do not justify the cause, if you truly cared for me you would let me go." I continued.

He spun around very quickly. "Who ever said I cared? My reasons are my own- and my own alone. Good day Miss Granger." With that he turned on his heel and apperated. I stared at the place he apperated at before apperating to camp. I entered the tent and glanced at Harry's bunk. There was a lump in it but for the sake of not waking him up and didn't turn on the big light to make sure. I pulled on my white night gown and crawled in bed. With one hand I turned of the light.

**T.B.C.**

**A/N:** Firstly- I would like to thank all of my reviewers! Although I already replied to all of them I want to thank you again! Secondly- I am So Sorry! I really am for not updating sooner! Thirdly- sorry in advance 4 any mistakes my beta is on vacation! Fourthly- "Then if he's not with you and not with us who is he with?" is from Pirates of the Caribbean 3 I couldn't resist- anyway it isn't mine! Fifthly- Please REVIEW!! You don't have to take advanced classes to know what to do… well unless you are Ron! Lol!

IS.


	7. Chapter 7

Vertasium 7

Veritaserum 7

Isadora120

**A/N: Hey all, Thank you so much 4 your fabulous reviews! It really got me to write this chapter a lot sooner than I was originally going to! Warning the following contains Deathly Hallows spoilers, just incase you haven't read it yet- but I doubt it! It contains almost word for word punctuation for punctuation—just it is in Hermione point of view so some of the phrases and sentences are twisted a bit. I don't own most of this chapter—but I thought it was necessary to put in a bit from the book seeing as this is in deathly hallows just a bit different! And eventual Dramione! IS.**

"Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE!"

I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the alarm clock at my bedside. I had only slept for two hours. I sat up quickly and brushed my hair from my eyes.

"What's wrong? Harry? Are you alright?" I asked.

"It's okay, everything's fine. More than fine. I'm great. There's someone here." Harry replied.

"What do you mean? Who--?" I started and stopped as I saw Harry was standing over me and in the distance was Ron. Harry took Ron's rucksack and backed off into the dark shadowy corner and attempted to blend in with the canvas. I slid out of my bunk and moved like a sleep walker over to Ron who was holding a sword and dripping head to toe. I couldn't take my eyes off his pale face, I had really missed him. I stopped right in front of him, my eyes still wide from the shock, I went to speak but closed my mouth. He gave a weak hopeful smile and half raised his arms. That did it- I was awake enough to register he lied to me and Harry disappearing for weeks and then he just shows up. I didn't feel anything until he had shown up but now all I felt was anger. Suddenly I couldn't control myself I launched myself forward and began punching every bit of him I could reach.

"Ouch--ow-- gerroff! What the--? Hermione – OW!"

"You—complete–_arse_—Ronald—Weasley!" I panted punctuating every word with a blow. Ron backed away shielding his head as I advanced.

"You—crawl—back—here—after—weeks—and—weeks—oh, _where's my wand?_"

I was about to wrestle it out of Harry's hands when he shouted.

"_Protego!_"

The invisible shield erupted between Ron and I: they force of it knocked me to the ground backward. Spitting hair out of my mouth, I leapt up again.

"Hermione," Said Harry. "Calm—"

"I will not calm down!" I screamed. Never before had I ever lost control like this. "Give me back my wand! _Give it back to me!_"

"Hermione, will You please—"

"Don't you tell me what to do Harry Potter!" I screeched. "Don't you dare! Give it back now! And YOU!" pointed at Ron and he retreated a few steps.

"I came running after you! I called you! I begged you to come back!"

"I know," Ron said, "Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm really—"

"Oh, you're _sorry_!" I laughed a high-pitched, out of control sound.

Ron glanced at Harry for help, but Harry just grimaced his helplessness.

"You come back after weeks—_weeks_—and you think it's all going to be all right if you just say _sorry_?" I Screamed.

"Well, what else can I say?" Ron shouted.

"Oh I don't know!" I yelled with awful sarcasm. "Rack yours brains, Ron, that should only take a couple of seconds—"

"Hermione," interjected Harry. "he just saved my—"

"I don't care!" I screamed. "I don't care what he's done! Weeks and weeks, we could have been _dead _for all he knew—"

"I knew you weren't dead!" bellowed Ron drowning my voice for the first time, and approaching as close as he could with the shield charm between us.

"Harry's all over the _Prophet_, all over the radio, there looking for you everywhere, all these rumors and mental stories, I knew I'd hear straight off if you were dead, you don't know what it's been like—"

"What it's been like for _you_?" My voice was so shrill now only bats would be able to hear it soon, but I had reached a level of indignation that rendered me temporarily speechless, so Ron seized the opportunity.

"I wanted to come back the moment I Disapparated, but I walked into a gang of Snatchers, Hermione, and I couldn't go anywhere!"

"A gang of what?" asked Harry, as I threw myself down in a chair with my arms and legs crossed so tightly that it seemed unlikely I would unravel them for several years.

**A/N: And unfortunately I must stop here, you must realize this chapter took FOREVER to write typing up almost word for word for a few pages and changing things to make it Hermione's point of view. My 6****th**** sibling is due tomorrow, so I really must get some sleep (I am the babysitter,…). NARNIA Prince Caspian is in Theaters tomorrow!! YAY! Okay I will try and update this shattered and the north chapter soon, so please motivate me and review! I also need to thank my new reviewers I will post your names when I have time! **

**Lot's of Love,**

**IS.**


End file.
